Life is sweet
by atomicamie
Summary: Basically The Hunger Games but without The Hunger Games. Don't you wonder what would have happened if the games didn't exist? How do Katniss and Peeta fall in love? Here's your answer. Please read I'm not good with summaries but the story is good I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me and please review!**

**So,basically the story is my own version of The Hunger Games except that The Hunger Games doesnt exist. This story is going to be AU and Im going to try to make it as less OCC as I possibly can. Oh yes and by the way this story is m-rated for a reason! Wink wink! But thats only coming in later chapters. I'm team Katniss and Peeta all the way! LOVE, atomic amie. Please review!**

Katniss POV

"Ugh," I think as my alarm drags me from a sleepy haze. Today was the first day of school. "Oh yay!" I think "Another year of no friends,crappy teachers and low grades." I quickly shower and pull on a red and blue t-shirt,black jeans and my red All Stars. I brush my hair out and put it in its usual braid. "Katniss, breakfast!" I hear my mom call up. Im still not used to her taking care of us. Since Dad died a few years ago I basically became the mother. I hurry downstairs as I'm late. I quickly shove down my breakfast and tell Prim it's time to go. We walk quickly to school and get there just as the bell rings. I tell Prim good luck and hurry to my homeroom. I find a seat and see that Madge is in my class. I breathe a sigh of relief. Shes my only friend,besides Gale and she's also the mayors' daughter. She smiles and flops down into the seat next to me. '"Did you see the cute new boy?" she says,pointing. Oh thats the one thing we don't have in common. Our interest in boys. But I look anyway. And when I do my heart stops. I see a tall,muscular boy with blue eyes and blonde,curly hair and a smile that was so bright I wouldn't notice if the sun stopped shining. I notice I'm staring and quickly look away. I barely pay attention through the whole lesson which is nothing new, but this time my head is full of his picture. I can't stop thinking about him. "Snap out of it Katniss!" I scold myself and try to concentratte on the lesson.

At lunch Madge and I sit at a table alone as usual. I pull out my lunch which consists of two cheese buns (my favorite!), an apple and some mango has a chicken salad and water, Shes always watching her figure. Suddenly I see a shadow at the table. Its the new boy. "umm can I sit with you please?" he asks. I am very surprised. No-one ever wants to sit with us! I realise I havent answered yet. "Of course you can!" Madge jumps in. "Thanks." "So whats your name?" asks Madge. "Peeta." " Oh,like the bread!?" I choke on my cheese bun. "Yes," says Peeta and chuckles "My mom craved Pita bread when she was pregnant with me." I laugh and think "Wow he has the most amazing laugh ever" I scold myself and look down. "Whats your name?" Peeta asks. I look up into his blue eyes and get lost in them... "Katniss!" Madge shouts. "Oh sorry I was daydreaming," I say stupidly "I'm Katniss" I say "and this is Madge." "Ohk. Wow Katniss is a lovely name." I blush...wait I BLUSH!? I never blush! I quickly try and stop. "Thanks." "No problem" He says and smiles into my eyes. "Wow," I think "I could get used to this."

The bell rings and we stand up. "Um it was really nice meeting you" Peeta says. Then I realise we're walking in the same direction. I glance at his timetable and see we have all our classes together. We have history now. We file into class and I sit down at the back. To my surprise Peeta sits down next to me. "Hey," he says and gives me that smile again,"may I sit?" "Sure," I say. Wow, I can almost feel the heat radiating off of him and all I want right now is to snuggle up against his chest...Wait,did I just think that? Come on,Katniss,snap out of it! I get out my books and try to focus on what the teacher is saying. I glance over at Peeta. I can see Peeta's really concentrating. God, he looks cute when he's concentrating. I notice I'm staring and quickly look back at the teacher. I think she's talking about a project. "Oh yay,a project on the first day of school!" I think sarcastically. Then when she's done explaining she says we have to partner up. "Oh no," I think. Then she reads out partners:"Annie Cresta with Finnik Odiar..."hmm I wonder who they are. Must be new." I think... ; Harry Seaman with Suzanne Dawn ; Katniss Everdeen..."Oh no,here it comes" with Peeta Mellark" My heart skips a beat. Well could have been worse.

The bell goes and Peeta and I head off to our next class,which is Art. As we walk, he speaks up "Um, so would you like to come to my house after school to work on the project?" "Sure,but I have to tell my sister, Prim." "Sure, meet me outside school,okay?" "Umm okay." "Well that was wiered" I think. We walk into Art class and, again Peeta sits next to me. The teacher tells us that in this lesson we can draw whatever want so she can see what level each of us are on. I stare at my blank page for inspiration. Nothing. I sneak a peak at Peeta. Damn, Hes got that look again. I can't get enough of it. I catch myself staring the end I just decide to draw some trees as the woods are my favorite place. My so-called drawings are only thing I'm good at is hunting. I glance at Peetas' drawing and gasp. He's drawn _me. _I am sitting in class at my desk with a look of concentation. He catches me staring and blushes, covering his drawing. "Sorry," he says quickly. "No, it's beautiful," I say honestly. The teacher comes up to us and looks at at his drawing. "Well done, Peeta!" she congratulates him "I can see you have really got a talent." She nods and goes to the boy in front of me to scold him for talking. I notice he's new as well. "Oh,He must be Finnick and the girl next to him must be Annie" I share this information with Peeta. He nods in aknoledgement. The bell rings on the last class of the day. Time to go to Peeta. This should be good...

Authors' note:Good, bad,so terrible you never want to read it again? Review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Hope the last chapter wasn't too terrible lol! Wow I want to thank you amazing people! 64 views! Yay! I'l be doing Peetas' POV in this chapter, let me know what you think. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 2! Lol, that rhymes!**

Katniss' POV

I hurry to where Prim always meets me and see her waiting for me. "Prim!" I call. She waves me over. "How was the first day?" I ask. "It was good,I really like my teacher!" She answers happily. "Ohk,well will you be fine walking home on your own? I have to go to Peeta's house to work on a project. Tell mom for me, will you?" "Yeah sure Katniss,I'll be ohk. You go with your _boyfriend_," Prim chides. I turn red in the face. "He is not my boyfriend, we're just working together!" I say. "Ohk, if you say so..." Prim says and turns around to start walking home. I shake my head and look around for Peeta. I see him standing next to a shiny black Mercedes talking to the person I assume is Finnick. I gather my courage and walk over to them. "Hey guys!" I say. "Oh hey Katniss!" Peeta says and gives me that smile that melts my heart. He turns to Finnick and a girl who I didn't notice standing next to him. "Finnick, Annie, meet Katniss." They say hi and I wave. Suddenly Annie gives me a hug. "I hope we can be friends," she says. I am surprised for the second time today. Why would such beautiful people want to be friends with me? "Sure," I say and smile at her. "So,are you and Peeta an item?" Finnick asks. We both blush. "No we're just friends," Peeta says. "Pity, you two make a good couple," He answers cheekily. I blush even more. "Anyway,we gotta go, nice meeting you guys," Annie says. "Ohk bye!" says Peeta. When they're gone, he walks around to the side of the car and opens the door, motioning for me to get in. I gasp. I didn't realise this was his car. "Wow," I think, "He must be rich." I get into the car, blushing again. I scold myself. I seem to blush alot when im around Peeta.

Peetas' POV

Wow, Katniss is amazing. I fell in love with her since the moment I met her. I can't believe I was lucky enough to have her as a partner! I can't believe she's sitting in my car! I didn't know that it was possible to feel this way! I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. If only she felt the same way about me. Maybe I could get her to like me? Well, I have to try! We pull into the driveway and I hurry to open the door for her. We walk up the path and I open the door for her with a smile. She looks confused. I walk the kitchen and motion for her to sit. I see her looking at the boxes. "Excuse the mess, we just moved here." "Oh when did you get here?" She asks. "3 days ago," I say and blush. She smiles at me! Yay! I smlie back and grab some cheese buns out of the oven. I'm just serving them to her on a plate along with some chocolate cookies and milk, when my dad walks in. "Oh hey dad! This ia Katniss, I'm working on a project with her." "Hi Katniss, Peeta. Sorry about the boxes Katniss, we just moved here." "Oh no I don't mind," She says with a smile. God, she's cute. She finishes eating and I tell her to follow me upstairs to my room. It's a good thing my mother made me tidy it. I shudder to think what would have happened then. We go upstairs and Katniss looks around my room, mild surprise mixed with amusement on her face.

Katniss' POV

Wow, Peetas' room is so_ neat. _Definitely not what you would expect from a boy. We get to work on the project and work for about 2 hours, untill we are tired. "Can we finish it tomorrow please?" I ask Peeta." You're tired, aren't you?" He says with a laugh. "Yeah, very." "Ohk, well I'll take you home now if you want?" "Ohk." "He gathers up my books for me and puts them in my bag which he slings over his shoulder. Wow, he's such a gentelmen! "You don't have to do that, you know," I tell him."I want to." He says with a smile. Oh my god he's so sweet that smile makes me melt again. He opens the door for me again and I smile. Wow, I'm smiling a lot today. He waits a minute before he starts the car. "Katniss I really hope we can be friends. I like you," he says. "Yes. I'd like that. Alot," I say and we both blush. He starts the car and I direct him to my house. When we get to my house he gets out to open my door for me again. I sigh and get out. He smiles and walks me to my front door. Then, unexpectedly he leans down and brushes his lips ever so lightly across my cheek. I immediatly feel my heart beat faster, and spot where he kissed me radiates warmth. "Goodnight, Katniss," he says softly and walks down the path. Before I can stop myself, I turn around, run to him and give him a hug. "Goodnight Peeta." He smiles, lets me go and says "If you wants, I can pick you and Prim up tomorrow morning and drive you to school?" he asks hopefully. "Yeah, that would be nice, thank you Peeta." He turns and gets into his car. I smile and wave at him as he drives away.

Peetas' Pov

Peeta Mellark, you should get a medal! You did it! Well, at least you're friends now. and she has your number. I had slipped my number into Katniss' book when I picked her books up. And the best news is that she's allowing me to take her and her little sister to school! I drive home with a sense of pride. When I get home, I see Dad busy in the kitchen making supper. "Peet, you like Katniss,don't you?" I sigh. Rather now than later. "Yes,I do but can we please not have this talk now?" I plead. "Ohk, but you know it's coming hey?" "Yes," I mumble. I go upstairs to find my brothers, Rye and Jake sitting on my bed. "Hey,Peety!" says Rye. "You know I hate it when you call me that!" "So, dad said you like this girl Katpiss." Rye bursts out laughing. I, on the other hand do not find this funny at all. "It's Kat_niss_,"I say. "Oh, well not the point. The point _is _we are here to talk to you about sex." I gape at them, at a loss for words. "Well you know we figured if we did it it would save you the embarrassment from having dad talk to you about it. And there is also some _other _stuff we want to say that dad wouldn't tell you." Rye says, winking. "Wait, I do _**not **_need to hear about that!" I say, careful not to raise my voice in case dad hears me. "Well, you'll thank us some day," says Jake, who is usually the more mature one. There's a smart look about him, which fits him as he wears glasses. He is definitely the one who I would tell my secrets to if I _needed_ to, not that I would ever tell either of them anything. "Ohk," I say, sighing. There's obviously no way to get out of it, so I might as well accept it. "Ohk, so you will eventually start to get wet dreams, and you will obviously use the mans' only salvation. Masturbating." says Jake. "Yeah, you'll dream of eating her out," says Rye matter-of-factly. I just sit there, frozen. They go on to explain about some things which I better not mention that involves showing me a _particular type of magazine_, if you know what I mean. Then, when they're done, as if they hadn't embarrassed me enough, Rye gives me a wedding ring box. I gape at him. When I open it I see a few condoms inside. Rye bursts out laughing and Jake looks at him as if to say "That's not very mature." I gape at him, turn red and usher them both out of my room. I fling myself onto my bed and think " Wow, what an _exiting_ day!" I fall into a deep sleep, exhausted from my long day.

Katniss' POV

When I get home, I mumble hello to my mother and Prim, and run to my room, shower pull on my pj's throw my self on my bed and think about today. I don't think I've ever had so many feelings in one day. My cheek stil feels warm from where Peeta kissed me. I'm scared it's going too fast but, even more scarier than that, I _want _it to go fast. I make a plan.

Tommorow I will tell him the way I feel. I just can't deal with this confusement. If he doesn't feel th same way, then at least I could get over him. After all, I'm not shy! Yes, thats what Im going to do. Feeling better, I go downstars and have some of the stew mom made for supper. Then I go upstairs, and, limp from exuastion, fall into dreamland. When I wake, the first thing that pops into my head is that Peeta is picking us up and taking us to school today. I had forgotten to tell Prim. I wonder if he remembered where we live? I get up, clean my teeth and to go my closet to choose what to wear. Wait, I never choose what to wear. I always just throw on anything! Peeta is definetly changing me.

"Hmmm..." I think. At last I decide on some neon pink kitten-heeled sandals, blue bleached jeans and and a neon pink crop top (to match my sandles) and a denim jacket. I put on some light lip gloss, eyeliner and blush. When I walk downstairs for breakfast, my mother raises her eyebrows at me, but says nothing. I tell them that Peeta will be coming to fetch us for school from now on. My mother nods and Prim starts singing: Katniss and Peeta, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- "PRIM!" I give her the death glare and she keeps quiet. I hear Peetas' car pull up and kiss my Mom goodbye. I walk outside to see Peeta smiling and holding the door open for Prim and me. "Morning!" I say. "Good morning Katniss," says Peeta, giving me that award-winning smile. I smile back. Prim gives a fake cough to make herself noticed. I glare at her. Peeta kneels down and says "And you must be Prim. Wow, Katniss didn't tell me you were so pretty!" she blushes and gets into the car. As we drive I tell Prim I'll be going to Peeta's house again after school. "Oh no, thats fine with me," she answers and smirks at me. I roll my eyes as we pull into school. Prim jumps out, shouts good bye and runs off to her friends. I smile at Peeta as we get out of the car. I think about what I am going to do today...

**Authors' note: So what did you think? I really hope you liked Peetas' POV. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites etc. Please please pretty please with cherries on top review. I am not going to update unless I get at least 2 more reviews. Please don't hate me too much! I need motivation. LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LOVE, ATOMIC AMIE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this chapter will be quite short, only about 1000 words I am very sorry I promise I'll make it up to you! I really want to thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter I love you!

Katniss' POV

Both Peeta and I have a free period now, so now is my chance to tell him. We sit on the grass and I take his hand and look straight into his eyes. My heart feels as if it's going to jump out of my chest. "I-I really like you. As more than a friend," I say. Wow, great going Katniss, real smooth. He stares into my eyes and touches my cheek. We both lean in. He gives me the softest, sweetest kiss imaginable. The kiss ends way too soon for my taste. "I'll take that as a yes," I say. "Yes." I smile and he stands up and pulls me into a hug. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life.

Peetas' POV

Is this happening? I don't think so. It felt too surreal, the feel on Katniss' lips on mine. I realize I've been craving it all my I'm scared I'll never ever stop. Morbid, I know. So I pull away, stand up and pull her into my arms. She kisses my cheek and the warmth immediately radiates from that spot. I laugh as the bell rings for break. We go inside. I see Finnick and immediately blush, knowing he'll want to know all about what happened. Well, everyone will know sooner or later. I smile to myself and put my arm around Katniss. He raises his eyebrows at us as he and Annie walk over. Annie runs over and gives Katniss a big hug. 'Oh my word! I'm so happy for you!" she squeals. She and Katniss walk over to Madge, talking. "I knew it would happen sooner or later," Finnick says, smirking. I playfully punch him in the arm. We walk over to the table where Katniss is introducing Annie to Madge. I introduce Finnick to Madge and we all sit down. "So, Madge," asks Finnick, "Where's your boyfriend?" "Oh, I don't have one," she says, blushing. "Oh! Well, I'll have to fix that!" Annie, who's been quiet untill now, says "Finnick, you and I both know that your matchmaking skills suck!" We all laugh. "So, Annie, Finnick did you just move here?" asks Katniss asks them. "Oh, yes we moved her from District 4," says Annie "We moved because our parents got new jobs." We carry on getting to know each other until the bell rings. Katniss and I walk to Math. We both grab seats at the back next to each other. She smiles at me and my heart stops. We sit down and I try to concentrate on the lesson. I immediately realise it's not possible with Katniss sitting next to me. She passes me a note: Can't wait for this afternoon! :) I smile and write back: Neither can I! I get brave and place my hand on her leg. She smiles. I wish it was the end of the day. The rest of the lesson goes excruciatingly slowly. Finally, the bell goes for the end of the day. I wait for Katniss. She comes running down the passage and hugs me. I lean down and kiss her. She moans. She pulls away quickly.

Katniss' POV

Oh my God what the hell did I just do!? I pull away quickly and Peeta take my hand. "It;s okay, really," he says. I blush and we walk to his car. After he opens the door I get in and turn on the radio. One of my favorite songs, I need your love by Ellie Goulding comes on. I begin singing along and catch Peeta staring at me. "Eyes on the road, mister," I tease him. "You have a beautiful voice." He says and that makes me blush. We pull into the driveway of his house. I wait for him to open the door. He does and I get out. We go inside. Peeta goes to kitchen. "Wait," I say and put my hand on his arm "I'm not hungry," I say in my best seductive voice. He gapes at me and I giggle, something I haven't done until now, and pull him up into his room. He sits on his bed and I get brave and straddle his lap. I lean down and kiss him. This time his the one who moans. I smile into the kiss and lightly lick his bottom lip. He growls and flips us so that I'm laying on his bed and he's on top of me. He starts kissing me passionately and I open my mouth for him. My hands find his curly blond locks and tangle in them. His hands grab my ass. I smile into our kiss. We make out for a few minutes and then he pulls away and smiles down at me. I sit up and cuddle up against him. "I love you," he says and kisses the top of my head. I realise for the first time that I feel the same way. "I love you too, so much," I say honestly and kiss his cute little nose. "All that making out has made my hungry," I say. I notice both of our faces are flushed. "Ohk, yeah lets go eat," he says. I follow him to the kitchen and see his father. "Hi, mister Mellark," I say. "Hello, Katniss," he says, smiling. I sit down and Peeta asks me what I want. "Anything that you think I would like." He smiles and takes some cheese buns and chocolate brownies out of the oven. "You know me too well," I say. "Well, you are my girlfriend!" He says, laughing. When I'm done eating, we go upstairs and finish the project. He drives me home and walks me up to my door. "Would you like to come in?" I ask. "No I can't, I need to get back home, but tomorrow I will, promise." "Ohk, good because I think my mother will want to meet my boyfriend," I say and he laughs. "I really enjoyed today," he say and gives me a soft kiss. "Me too." I wave at him as he drives away. I go inside and greet Mom and Prim. "I'm really tired so is it ohk if I skip dinner and just go sleep?" I ask my mother. "Of course, darling," she replies. "Thanks," I say and yawn. I go upstairs, pull on my pjs and fall asleep thinking how this was the best day of my life.

**Sorry that it was so short! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! 4 more reviews please! Love you, atomic amie. xoxo**


	4. Authors' Note :)

**Hey people I just want to know if you want lemons in this story, because I was planning on it but if no-one likes then I wont. I also just wanna say thank you for all your reviews please tell me what you think. Reviews=encouragement=quicker updates! Thanks again for all your support I love you guys! Love-atomic amie xoxo :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors' note: Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who reviews I love you to bits! Just letting you know in case anyone was confused,The lemons are only coming in later chapters. I just needed to know so that I can continue my planning. Anyway, I think it's far too early in their relashinship for them to make love just yet. I will make this chapter extra long to make up for that short chapter, and because I just love you guys so much! Enjoy! ;)**

Katniss' POV

I wake up extra early as I had had an early night. I couldn't wait to see Peeta!I had a shower and stood outside my wardrobe choosing what to wear. I resolved to pick out my clothes the night before. I chose some ripped denim shorts, as it was going to be hot today, and a thin flower shirt with some red flip-flops. I applied some eyeliner and lip gloss,as it was the only make-up I owned. I plan to ask Annie and Madge to go shopping tomorrow,as (thank God) it was Friday today. I go downstairs to see what's for breakfast. It's bacon and eggs. I sit next to Prim, realizing Iv'e been neglecting her. "Hey, little duck!" I say. She smiles at me. "Morning Katniss. So are you and Peeta officially together" Shr asks. "Yes, we are, how did you know?" "My friends Rue and Rory told me." "Isn't Rory Gales' little brother?" I ask. "Yes, he is." Oh, Gale! I'll have to tell him I can't hunt tomorrow! Oh, well. It's not as if we really need the meat, now Moms started working as a nurse. Speak of the devil, here she comes. "Morning, mom," I say. "Morning girls. So now that I'm a nurse, I wont be at home much, I hope you don't mind." Works for me, then I can have Peeta over more often! "Yeah, sure we don't mind," I say. "Good, I'm glad." I hear Peetas' car outside. "Bye,Mom." I say and give her a hug. Prim does the same. And we go outside to where Peeta is waiting for us. I give him a hug. "Morning, beautiful," he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Save it for later ," I whisper. When we get to school Prim, again, shouts bye and jumps out of the car to join her friends. "So what were we saving for later?" asks Peeta. I smile and lean over to give him a kiss. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I moan and bring my tongue forward to meet his. He pulls me onto his lap and the kiss gets heated. I wrap my legs around his waist and tangle my hands in his hair. His hands grab my ass. We pull away and he looks at me with dark eyes. "Katniss Everdeen what are you doing to me?" he asks, his voice husky. "Same here," I say, blushing. "Damn, you look cute when you blush," he says. This makes me blush even more. I smooth down his hair and open the door. He lets go of my ass so I can climb off his lap. I pull him out of his seat into a hug. He kisses the top of my head.

I hear a voice. "Wow, you guys are already with the PDA!" says Finnick. I laugh and smack him on the arm. I see Annie and to Madge standing behind him and rush over hug them. "Hey guys, I was wondering if you would wanna come shopping with me tomorrow?" I ask. "Hey, that's a great idea! We could all go, and split up. Then we could meet up for lunch and go to the movies!," says Annie, getting exited. "I'm in," says Madge, who loves shopping. We go tell our ideas to the boys and they agree. I think of Gale. "Hey, is it ok if I bring my friend, Gale along? He's a really great guy!" "Of course!" says Annie. "Sounds fun," says Madge. "Yay, now we won't be outnumbered!" says Finnick. We all laugh as the bell rings. We moan and walk inside. I see that Annie, Madge and I have science together now. We walk inside the classroom, chatting. I sit between Madge and Annie, as the seats and tables are arranged in rows. We carry on talking until the teacher arrives. "So," I ask "how long have you and Finnick been together?" "Since the 8th grade," she says. "Oh, wow! That is quite a relationship!" says Madge. "I can really see you two getting married!" I say, because it's true, I can. "Thanks," she says, blushing. The teacher walks in and we quiet. The lesson flies by and soon it's math, with Peeta! He's waiting for me at our desk. I smile and sit down. The teacher walks in and starts talking. I write him a note: "Wanna come to my house after school? My mother wont be home. ;)" I give it to him and he smiles. "Sure, cant wait!" The class finally ends and it's lunchtime! We sit at our normal table and discuss tomorrow. "So, what movie are we ganna watch?" asks Annie. "How about that new paranormal activity movie?" says Finnick. "No, please I hate scary movies!" says Madge. "Hey, how about Romeo and Juliet?!" says Peeta. We all agree on that. "Hey what are you guys ganna do while we shop for make-up and clothes?" asks Madge. "I think we'll just walk around, or I don't know," says Finnick. We chat until the end of break. The rest of the day goes excruciatingly slowly as it's boiling hot. When the bell rings for the end of the day I walk out of history and see Peeta waiting outside. "Are you stalking me?" I ask. "Not in a threatening way." I laugh. "I missed you," Peeta says. "I missed you too!" I say and stand on my tip toes to give him a kiss on his cute little nose. "Save it for later," he says and chuckles. We go outside and I see Prim waiting for us. "Hey,I'm going to Rues' house today, ok?" she asks. "I guess it's ok," I say, careful to hide my happiness. This means Peeta and I will be alone in the house.

"See ya Katniss!" "Bye Prim," I wave. Peeta is silent in the car so I turn on the radio. Dark horse by Katy Perry comes on and I sing along. Then the rap part comes on. To my surprise, Peeta starts to rap. He's really good at it. "Hidden talents!" I say. He just smiles as we pull into my driveway. We go inside and I show him the kitchen. I open the fridge to see what we can eat. Then Peeta surprises me by picking me up, bridal style. He leans my forehead against his. "I'm not hungry," he says, his eyes dark. I chuckle and he lays me on the couch and climbs up on top of me. He starts kissing me passionately and I respond with equal enthusiasm. My hands go to his head and his hands go to my ass. It's like a thing with us. Things get more heated and I tug at his top. He growls and takes it off. I run my hands along his smooth, rock-hard abs. He moans and I smile into the kiss. He tugs at the hem of my top and I quickly take it off. He slips off my bra and cups my breasts. I moan and arch my back. "So beautiful," I hear him whisper. I pull him down for more kisses. This time it is even more heated and passionate. Our tongues do a dance of love. He pulls away and I cuddle against his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses my forehead. I pull on my bra and top and he does the same. We go to the kitchen and I get out a bag of crisps. We flop onto the couch and I flip on the TV. We watch TV for a while and I hear a knock at the door. "Be right back," I say and go to see who it is. It's Gale! "Hey, Catnip!" he says. "Hi Gale! Perfect timing,I was ganna ask you if you'd like to come with some of my friends to the mall?" "Yeah, sure sounds fun," He says, stepping into the lounge. "Who's this?" "Gale, this is Peeta, my boyfriend. Peeta, this is Gale, my friend," I say. Peeta gets up awkwardly. "Hey man!" says Gale and gives him a hug. I can see Peeta is taken aback, but the hugs back anyway. "If you hurt Katniss, I will not hesitate to kick your ass," he says. "Gale!" I smack his arm, but Peeta chuckles. "Trust me, I have no intention of doing that," he says. I'm surprised they got on so well...

Peetas' POV

Gale is an awesome person! I thought I would be jealous of him but it turns out I'm not! But I can't stop thinking about what happened before he came...no Peeta, you can't get a hard-on in front of your friend! I quickly think of my parents having sex and thank God it works. We chat about tomorrow with Gale, what the plan is and who will be going. Then after about 1 hour we hear Katniss' mother come in through the front door. She comes into the living room. I stand up and Katniss introduces me as her boyfriend. I feel so proud yet nervous. She looks at me with a serious face. I gulp. Then she bursts out laughing. What, is this some kind of joke? Gales' laughing too and Katniss looks confused. She straightens herself and says, "Nice to meet you Peeta," I'm glad Katniss is your girlfriend, you look like a wonderful young man." "Th-thank you," I stutter. "I have to go," I say to Katniss. I kiss her goodbye and make my way home.

**Authors' note: OMW OMW I"M SOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE, BLAME MY PARENTS! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS! LOVE,ATOMIC AMIE**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors' note: Hey my beautiful people! I love you guys so much! (Oh my gosh I sound like Peeta!) You are really awesome thank you so much for reviewing, following,etc. This chapter starts with Katniss waking up the next morning. Also, there will be some mature content in this chapter so if that is not your cup of tea please proceed with caution. I realize I haven't put in a disclaimer yet. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly the characters in this story do not belong to me , I'm just using them (Lol that sounds wrong!) They belong to the amazing and awesome woman-God Suzanne Collins.**

Katniss' POV

I wake up with a delicious feeling of happiness that is associated with Peeta. I smile to myself as I think of the day ahead. I get up and jump into the shower. I choose to wear a red spaghetti top with a white shirt on top, untied pared with white jeans and red converse sneakers. I get my bag and fill it with my money that I didn't have use for until now, so it's more than enough. I go downstairs and have some toast. I hear Peeta's car pull up outside and shout goodbye to Prim and Mom. I walk outside to see Peeta holding the door open for me . I' suddenly extremely happy to see him. I run into his open arms and kiss him. He smiles and laughs into the kiss. I giggle, and get into the car. We drive to the mall and see the whole gang waiting outside the mall.

"Hey guys! I see you have met Gale already!" I say. "Yeah he's pretty awesome," says Finnick and hugs him. Wierdos. He hugs Peeta and I run over to Annie and Madge and hug them too. We walk inside the mall and agree to meet at this same spot in 3 hours for ,Annie and I decide to do clothes first so we go to a shop that claims to be having a massive sale. We spend about an hour there trying on clothes. Annie ends up buying a pair of cute sandals, blue wedges, a black ripped jeans and a neon yellow tank top. Madge just buys a black leather shoulder bag and neon pink stilettos. I, on the other hand, buy a black jacket made of thin, see-through material, a cool pair of different color tights some white shorts with neon pink threading on it, a white shirt with light pink flowers on it, a black mini skirt,a few airs of shoes, a black leather shoulder bag identical to Madges' and a blue tank top that says "I love my boyfriend". We walk out the shop, arms laden with bags and get started on make-up and accessories. We all stock up on necklaces, earrings, foundation,lip stick, lip gloss, eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara. We are tired out by this time but we still have half an hour left so we go to this shop where they sell friendship braces and stuff. We get friendship braces for all of us and Annie and I get our boyfriends love lockets. It's time to go meet the boys.

We meet up and give the boys our gifts. I see Gale staring at Madge. I walk over to Peeta and stand on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear "I think someones in _lurve" _I say, gesturing to Madge and Gale who are talking by themselves. "Yeah Gales' got it bad," he says. I kiss him on his nose and he pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead. "Come on lovebirds, lets go grab some grub," says Finnick. We laugh and go to a burger place. I think the waitress has a thing for Finnick, because when she gives him his napkin, it has her name and number written on it. We all laugh. Then we see a girl sitting in the corner of the restaurant,alone. I excuse myself and walk over to her . I sit down across from her.

What the hell am I doing? "Hi," I say. "What are you doing here," she snarls at me. Well, isn't she lovely! "My friends and I are having lunch over there and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" "Ohk, whats your name?" "Katniss," "Ohk, brainless, I'm Johanna, but you can call me Jo." I bring her over to our table and introduce everyone. We all get on very well. We talk about lots of stuff and find out that Jo just moved here from district 7 and is starting at our school on Monday. "Thats great!' says Annie, such a people person. We finish eating and go to the movie theatre section. We book our tickets, and get popcorn and cooldrink. We go into the theatre and sit down. Peeta puts his arm around me and I snuggle up against his chest.

Johannas' POV

What do you know? I've made friends on my first day. I'm sitting at a burger place, minding my own business when this crazy girl comes up to me and invites me to sit with and her gang. In fact, they are all crazy, and I love it. The movie is actually quite good for a soppy romance and when its' done, we go outside and Annie and Finnick offer to give me a lift home in their expensive Jeep. I accept. I direct them to my house and wave them goodbye. I think I'm actually going to like it here.

Peetas' POV

Gale offers to drive Madge home. Thats my boy. I wink at him as they get into his Mercedes. I open the door for Katniss and she gets inside. "So, where to?" I ask. "Hmm, lets go to the park," she says. "Ok," I say and drive us there. We still have one hour before I have to et Katniss home. We pull up at the park and see that there are a few people there. We walk and talk about random stuff when a guy our age come up to us and smiles at Katniss. "Hi, pretty girl, would you like to go out sometime?"he asks. My blood boils and I grab him and push him up against a tree. "Don't you dare ask my girlfriend out!" I shout at him. He looks totally relaxed. "Chill out, dude it's her decision," He says. "What the hell, can't you see I have a boyfriend!?" she shouts at him. He puts his hands up and walks away. Damn, that was hot. I tell her that and she blushes. I'm suddenly overcome with love for her.

Katniss' POV

I'm still blushing when Peeta sudennly backs me up against a tree. His eyes are filled with something Iv'e never seen before:lust. "Katniss Everdeen you have no idea how much I love you right now," he says, his voice low and kisses me passionately. I moan into his mouth, pleasantly surprised. My hands get lost in his hair and his hands go to my ass and lift me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and it's his turn to moan. I smile into the kiss. I get brave and nibble his bottom lip. He growls and pulls away from the kiss to place hot, open-mouthed kisses on my neck and shoulders. I moan in pleasure and kiss him again. He smells like warm vanilla and custard and I love it. He finally breaks the kiss and smiles down at me. "That was the most amazing..." he trails off. "I know," I smile. I hug him and just get lost in his feel, his smell. I wanna capture this moment in my mind. He kisses the top of my head. I pull away. "I love you, Peeta," I say, with meaning.

"I love you more," He says. "I love you most!" I say and we both laugh. "I adore you," I sing to him. He smiles at me and says "This is the best day of my life," "Same here." He opens the door for me and I get in. When we get home, I see no ones there. There is a note to say that Prim is sleeping over at Rues' house and mom has been called out for an emergency and wont' be back till tomorrow. I smile, "Peeta, would you like to sleepover?" I ask "Iv'e got a free house." "That would be great," he says. We go over to his house to get his clothes. Theres no-one at his house too, so it's perfect. When we get home, I put on a horror movie and we watch it. When it's over, I ask if he's hungry and he says yes, so we fry some eggs and make toast for supper, When that's done, he suggests we play truth or dare and I say ok.

We go upstairs to my room and sit on my bed. "You start," I say. "Ohk, truth or dare?" he asks. "Hmm, truth," "You love me, true nor not true?" I lean over and kiss him. "Very,_ very_ true," I whisper in his ear. He smiles at me. My turn, "Truth or dare?" "Truth" "Have you ever thought about me and my body in _ways_?" I ask raising my eyebrows so he knows what I mean. He gapes at me. "Answer the question!" I say. "Y-yes," He stutters out. I gasp. Wow. "Truth or dare?" He says. "I think it's time for a dare." "Take your top off," he says. Oh God, what the hell! I slowly take my top off. I can see he's trying not to stare, and failing miserably. "Truth or dare?" I ask. "Dare," he says. Time for payback. "Take off your shirt." He smiles and does what I ask. Wow, his body is toned and muscular. "Katniss, my face is here,"He says, pointing. "Well, my face is here!" I say pointing at my face. "Truth or dare?" he asks smirking. "Dare" "Take off your shorts," he says. I do. "Truth or dare?" "Dare," he says, his eyes glinting. "Take off your pants," I say and he does. "Truth or dare?' he asks. If I say dare I'll be naked so I say "Truth." "Am I hot?" I laugh. "Yes," I say. "Truth or dare?" "Truth," He says. "Am I getting you all hot and bothered now?" "Yes, very hot and bothered, Katniss," he says. His voice deep and his eyes dark. I scoff. "I bet you can't go 5 minutes without kissing me," I say. "I accept that as a challenge," he says.

He sit on the edge of my bed facing the wall and stares at it. I smirk. I was not going to make this easy for him. I sit on the bed behind him and softly kiss the back of his neck. He moans and I smile against his skin. I suck lightly on his neck and bite it then lick around the bite. He moans again. "Shhh" I whisper in his ear. I suckle on his earlobe and he drums his fingers on his leg impatiently. I make my way around and stand in front of him. I kneel down and run my hands along his hard smooth abs. "This isn't fair,"he says. I stand up and whisper in his ear "Oh it's not is it?" I kiss along his jaw and then run my tongue along his lips. I sit on his lap and slowly grind into him. He bites his lip and asks "How much longer?" "You still have 2 minutes to go," I answer.

"Not worth it," He says and throws me on the bed, kissing me roughly. He sucks my neck and works his way down and then back up again. He does all the things I did to him and more. I'm suddenly filled with a hunger for him. He works his way back down, kissing and sucking all the way then stops at my bra. He looks at me questioningly. I nod quickly and he takes my bra off. He cups my breasts and licks them lightly and I moan. He takes my nipples into my mouth and swirls them around in his mouth. I moan and my body arches off the bed. I bury my hands in his hair as he works on me with his mouth. He looks up at me, his eyes dark for the second time tonight. I moan and my insides clench. Just his eyes darkening does things to me. I realize I want him, no I _need_ him.

"Peeta, I need you!" I shout. "Katniss, baby are you sure?" He asks. "Yes!" "I don't have protection..." he trails off. "We can do other things," I say my eyes glinting. He smirks and I flip us over so I'm on top of him. I kiss down his body, suckling on some places, biting on others. I muster up all my courage and pull his boxers down. I don't know what I expected. He really is big. Peeta lifts himself up on his arms and looks at me worriedly "You don't have to do that," he says. "I want to." I slowly bend down and lick the tip. "Aahh! Katniss!" says Peeta through his teeth. I take the whole of him into my mouth and he bucks up and I suck and swirl my tongue around him. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing but I think he likes it because he is breathing heavily and moaning, "I- I'm ganna cum!" he shouts. Suddenly, I feel a stream of cum running down my throat and almost gag, but I manage to swallow it. I sit up and look at him. "Now _that_ was amazing. You are amazing," he says. "You liked?" "I loved. That was the most amazing feeling I have felt in my entire life. Here, let me show you." I blush, self-conscious. "Katniss, your 't you ever doubt that," he says. I lie down and he starts kissing down my stomach and neck. He gets to my panties and lightly runs his fingers down them. I shiver with pleasure. He tugs at the hem of my panties but not taking them, teasing me. "Peeeeta..." I plead. He smiles and pulls them off. He pulls my lips apart and dips his finger in. It feels soo good. Suddenly his mouth is on me where I need it most, sucking and licking in all the right places. My back arches off the bed and my hands go to his hair, tugging the ends. He sticks a finger in and swirls it around, then makes a "Come hither" motion against my walls. I see stars behind my eyes and my hips buck up. I wriggle down the bed so as to get closer to him and push his head into me. His mouth is hot and wet on me and when he pushes his glorious tongue inside if me the whole world disapears and the only two people are me and Peeta. I cum hard and long and when it's over I'm paralyzed with ecstasy. He looks up at me, his mouth wet with my juices. He looks so sexy. I pull him up and kiss him, tasting myself. We kiss for a few minutes and then I cuddle up against him. "I love you," I say. "I love you more," he says. "I love you most..." I mumble and fall into a deep sleep.

**Authors' note: Hope you guys enjoyed! I made it very long, because I just love you guys so much and you deserve it!Pretty please review! Tell me what you thought about the lemon scene please. Remember, reviews=motivation=faster updates! Love you guys! Lots! **

**Love, atomic amie. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors' note: Omg we have 22 reviews! I just love you guys so much right now! It's so amazing, like every time I get a new review I get all giddy and clap my hands and everything! Peeta should send every one of you amazing people a huge box of cookies! :D**

Katniss' POV

I wake up and try to stretch my arms. I cant. I look up to see Peetas' arms wrapped tightly around me and remember last night. I shiver with pleasure. I turn around in Peeta's arms and kiss his neck, jaw,lips then run my tongue along the spots where I kissed. He wakes up, and smiles down at me. "I wanna wake up like that everyday," he says." I give him a passionate kiss and he responds enthusiastically, kissing down my neck. The he stops abruptly. I look to see what is wrong and see him staring at my neck. I look down and see about 10 love bites. His neck is littered with them too. i giggle and blush. He pulls me in for a hug and I snuggle up against him. "I just wanna live in this moment," he mumbles against my head. "Me too," I say. There a knock on the door that spoils the moment. I pull the covers down and see that we both don't have clothes on. Both our bodies are also sprinkled with love-bites. I pull on a gown and open it a crack. And oh my fucking God it's Gale. I put my head around the door. "Gale, what are you doing here, how did you get in?!" I say. "The door was open." Oops. 'Katniss, whats wrong, why are you holding the door like that? And whats that on your neck?," He asks suspiciously. "N-nothing." He pushes the door open, surprising me. I sigh with relief to see Peeta just pulling his T-shirt on. "What the fuck is going on, Mellark?!" He shouts pointing to my clothes on the floor. OH NO. He roughly shoves Peeta and just as he's about to punch him,I stand between them and face Gale. "Look, nothing happened, and anyway don't you have the hots for Madge?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. He turns red and says "Sorry, Peet, I got a bit carried away there, Katniss is like a sister to me. But I don't feel anything for her anymore. It's not my business anyway." Peeta smiles ''It's cool dude." Wow, he's so turns around and walks out of the room. "I'm ganna go now, Catnip." "K, bye." I turn around and close the door. Peeta hugs me from behind and I smile. He softly kisses my neck and I moan out in pleasure. He smiles against my skin.

Peetas' POV

God, I love this feeling. I could do this all day. Oh my gosh I sound like some horny idiot. Maybe I am. I lick a spot on her neck without a love bite on it and she throws her head back and moans. Does she know how fucking hot that is? I turn her around and kiss her hungrily. We make out for a few minutes. Then we go dowstairs for breakfast. we just make sandwiches. After breakfast Katniss goes upstairs to get dressed. I follow her and she pulls out the bags of stuff they bought at the mall. She puts on a blue crop top that says "I love my boyfriend". I smile at her. She also puts on a pair of different colour tights. Then she gets started on make up. I watch her carefully as she slicks on eye liner, dusts bush across her cheeks and shines her lips with gloss. She puts on her half of the love locket and I remember mine in my pocket. I pull it out and put it on as well. She fills a leather bag with sunglasses, money, her phone and lipgloss. I remember putting my number in one of her books and look over at her untouched school bag in the corner of the room. She will probably find it later. "So, what do you wanna do today?" she asks. I think for a moment. "Hey why don't we call the gang and meet in town?" I suggest. "Sounds good," says Katniss. I call Finnick and he picks up on the first ring. "Hi, Finn Katniss and I where wondering if you and Annie wanted to meet up in town, in 1 hour?" "Sounds cool, should I call Jo too?" "Yeah, please I don't have her number." "K,see you later," I say and shut off the call. Then Katniss calls Gale and he and Madge agree to meet us there too in , 1 hour. "So, what do we do for 1 hour?" I ask. She grins and leans in.

Katniss' POV

Just as I lean in, Peeta starts tickling me. Unfortunately I am extremely ticklish and I start laughing uncontrollably. I Lay there on the bed, helpless. Then I have an idea. I sit up and give him a passion-filled kiss. He stops immediately cups my face. I lay on top of him and slowly grind into him. He moans into my mouth and I smile into the kiss. We make out for a few minutes and then I stop and check the time. We have to leave now. We run over to Peetas' house and he changes into a tight white tee that shows off his sexy abs and a blue pair of shorts that compliment his beautiful eyes. We drive into town and see police cars...

**Woah! Cliffie! This chapter is kinda a filler. I'm so sorry for updating so late! I feel s bad!Also, I'm going to feature every person who reviews this story on the My Amazing People section which can be seen on my profile. And, the 50th person who reviews will get to collaborate a Hunger Games fanfic of their choice with me. They will get most of the credit. Love you guys sooo MUCH! xoxo atomicamie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am terribly terribly sorry for not updating please forgive me! (Crying face) I deserve a slap from Peetas' mother! Anyways, without further ado, chapter 7!**

Katniss' POV

Whats going on! I panic as I see Finnicks' Jeep crashed into a red car. Oh. My. God. I at Peeta to see him staring at a nearby ambulance. I look over and see Finnick being lifted into it. I am so overcome with weakness and sadness that I burst into tears. Peeta's jaw clenches as he pulls me onto his lap and holds me. I sob into his shirt. When I am done crying, I figure we should go to Annie and Jo. We go over to them just as Madge and Gale are arriving. Madge and I run over to Annie and Jo and envelope them in a 4-way group hug. Gale actually hugs Peeta! They stand talking in low voices. "What the hell happened!" asks Madge. "It was a drunk driver," explains Annie through her tears. Peeta and Gale come over. "We are all going to the hospital to see Finn. Annie, you'll come with Katniss and I, and Jo will go with Madge and Gale," says Peeta. We grimly nod and make our way to our respective cars.

When we get to the hospital, go to the front office and request to see Finnick Odair. She tells us his room number and we hurry there. When we get there we see him laying in a bed with a dark purple bruise on his head. Annie gasps and promptly bursts into tears. Madge comforts her. The doctor walks in and frowns. "Please, what's wrong with him," asks Gale. "It seems he has had a terrible concussion. I am not sure when he will wake up," says the doctor. Just then, Finnick stirs. He opens his eyes. Annie gasps for the second time and throws herself on him. "Wha-what the hell! Who are you? Get off me!" says Finnick.

Peeta's POV

Oh no. Oh no no no no! Annie jumps off him as if he's on fire. "Finn?" I ask tentatively. "Who are all of you!" And what am I doing here!" "Finnick, it seems that you have been in a car accident and had a concussion," says the doctor. "We are your friends, and Annie is your girlfriend," says Katniss. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Where am I?" he screams. "Your in district 12." the doctor says calmly. His eyes dilate in fear. "No, I live in district 4," he says. The doctor sighs. "Just leave him here for a while. I'll call his parents." I walk out the room first and run a shaky hand through my hair. The others follow. I am so...I can't even explain it. Katniss and Madge both start crying. I put my arm around Katniss and Gale hugs Madge. Johanna just looks dead-beat. Gale offers to take Annie and Jo home and I thank him.

Katniss and I drive home in silence. "Is it ok if we go to my house?" I ask. She nods. We pull into the driveway and I see it has started to rain. Funny how the weather matches your mood, isn't it? I open the door and see that there is still no-one at home. Katniss is starting to shiver so I tell her to sit on the couch and grab my duvet off my bed. When I go downstairs I see Katniss sitting on the couch with a cheese bun. "I found these in the oven, I hope you don't mind," she says. "Of course not," I smile. I find a movie and put it on. We are both exhausted and soon fall asleep in each others arms...

**Authors' note: Sorry it's so short, but I'm very busy lately. This chapter was abit boring I know but it was necessary for the story. Anyway, can I please have 4 more reviews before I update? Pretty please! Also, remember, the 50th person to review gets to collaborate a Hunger Games fanfic of their choosing with me ,and they will get most of the credit too! So review, follow and favorite and your name will be featured on my profile in the "My Amazing People" section! Also, I encourage you wonderful people to reed Degrees of Seperation, our new neighbour,when the moon fell in love with the sun, dandelion wine,love in all the wrong places,love you long time and sever. I really recommend these fanfictions, and I hope you will all go out and read them. If you need some awesome fanfics, pm me I know lots of good ones! I love you guys so much! Love, atomicamie! xoxo mwah!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples! I know I should have updated a long time ago, but I had exams I'm so sorry! On Friday I published a new story called Meant To Be. So, read it and let me know what you think! :) Also, I'm sorry but the next few chapters will be a little angsty.**

**Chapter 8: Katniss' POV**

I wake up, still laying on Peeta. I feel warmly happy, until I remember what happened. Finnick. I gently move Peetas arm so as not to wake him up, but he wakes up anyway. "Katnisshmmm," he mumbles. I giggle and say "Morning, sleepy head." "Mornin" he says, still in a sleepy haze. I smile and pull him up from the couch. He looks so cute when he's just woken up. My tummy suddenly rumbles, telling me I need to eat now. "Peeta, I'm hungry," I say, pulling him into the kitchen. "Mmm. What do you want?" he asks. "Whatever you think I will like." "Well, then nutella pancakes it is!"

I watch curiously as he pulls out flour, eggs, sugar, milk and a jar of nutella. He makes a normal pancake mix, then slowly adds the nutella, making chocolate swirls in it. He takes out a pan and pours the perfect amount of the mixture into it. I see his tongue is sticking out ever so slightly as he concentrates and I laugh at him. He makes 4 pancakes. After they are done he spreads more nutella over them and it melts on the pancakes. He gives me 2 and he has 2. I bite into mine and moan loudly. The deliciousness spreads all over my tongue and warms me from the inside. I finish the rest of my pancakes quickly and tell Peeta, "I think this is officially my favorite food ever! This, and cheesebuns." Peeta laughs and says "I'll make this for you every day if you promise never to leave me." I step closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Never," I say. My mind wanders back to Finn. "We should probably go see him," I say. He frowns. "I'm not so sure...we should give him a few days to work through things," he says, "But I think Annie needs some company." "Yes, I think so too," I reply. We call Annie up and ask if we can come round. She says sure, Gale and Madge are still there, and shes fine. But I could hear in hr voice she had been crying. I frown once the call has ended. "Can we go round to my house first please, I need to put some warmer clothes on," I say. The weather is definitely changing. "Sure," says Peeta.

We go to my house and I quickly change into jeans, a purple jersey and my red all-stars We drive over to Annie's house, which is a huge 2-story. Peeta whistles under his breath. I would too, except I can't whistle! Peeta taps on the door and Gale opens almost immediately. We follow him to the living room where Annie is sitting on a couch crying on Madge's shoulder. I run over to them and join the hug. Annie is a mess. We talk about Finnick and she tells us that she when she met him she was being bullied and he stood up for her and that's how they got together. I think that's just so sweet! Peeta and Gale just stand there and talk in low voices. Annie stops crying and goes to make us all hot chocolate. We sit down and sip our drinks awkwardly.

Suddenly Peeta speaks up, "Guys, we shouldn't be sulking! We should be trying to help Finn get his memory back! Now, we need to come up with a plan of action. Anyone got any ideas?" Every one is silent for a moment. Then Gale breaks the silence. "Ohk, so we go to Finn tomorrow after school and we see if we can try to get him to remember. Like...um say, he says something that he thinks happened, and we say 'real' or 'not real'. Then we can tell him everything that happened over the past few days and maybe he'll believe us," he finishes. "Thats good, now at least we've got a plan. Now, I suggest we all go home and stop worrying about everything," says Peeta. Oh Gosh, he's cute when he's in control! We all get up silently as if we are at a funeral. Madge and I hug Annie and Peeta and Gale do too. Gale says he'll pick her up for school tomorrow, and we all leave in our respective cars. Peeta takes me home and I tell him that I'm really tired and he just smiles sweetly and tells me to go and get some rest. I kiss him goodbye, and go inside. Mom and Prim are home, and I say hi to them. Mom tells me she knows about Finn, the hospital called her to go in and see him. I just nod and go to my room. I finish my homework, and hop into the shower. I stand underneath the hot spray of water and think about everything that has happened over the past few days. I sigh and sit down on the floor of the shower, weak. The hot water makes me tired and I almost fall asleep in the shower. I get out, pul on my pjs and fall into an exhausted sleep...

**I AM sorry for the short chapter, I really am, it's just that I'm going through a bit of writers' block. But it'll pass. Also, I need to know if you'd rather have short, frequent updates, or long, less frequent updates. Let me know. LOVE atomicamie xoxo.**


End file.
